This invention relates generally to the high density recording of wideband information on a recording medium. More particularly, this invention relates to the high density recording of information such as composite video and sound signals on a video disc.
Systems for recording and storage of wideband information which is carried on an information path on a recording medium, such as wideband information stored on a video disc, are known in the art. Present systems however, generally record at only 1/10 to 1/50 of the real time information rate and further have limited information packing density on the recording medium. Thus there is a need for a real time or near real time recording system, method and an article which provides improved information packing density and is capable of mastering replica disc copies.